A touch-sensing module provided in an electronic device is an input device for sensing the position of a user's hand or a tool that touches or approaches the electronic device.
An ordinary touch-sensing module may include a touch panel that generates signal values based on the touch or approach of an input tool (for example, a finger, a stylus pen, or the like), and the touch panel may be connected to a touch-sensing module controller by a wire. The touch-sensing module controller may sense a change in signal values of the touch panel based on the touch or approach of the input tool and may determine user-input information, such as the position of a touch by a user's finger on the touch panel or the number of touches. Subsequently, the touch-sensing module controller may determine the gesture type based on the user-input information. In this case, the touch-sensing module controller may determine the gesture type using a gesture database stored in flash memory included in the touch-sensing module. When the gesture type is determined, the touch-sensing module controller may transmit information on the determined gesture type to the electronic device.